


Твои люди и я

by avvis



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6303814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avvis/pseuds/avvis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано для WTF Doctor & Master 2016.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Твои люди и я

— Твои люди…

Мастеру нравилось так начинать разговор и видеть, как и без того тусклый взгляд Доктора потухал, а плечи опускались словно под тяжестью мыслей о предавших его любимых питомцах.

— Твои люди, — сказал Мастер, — не сильно страдали муками совести, когда узнали, что им придётся убить одну десятую себе подобных. Можешь мне не верить, Доктор, но они получили удовольствие. Их это развлекло. Они мстили тем, кем были раньше. Тем, у кого, в отличие от них, было будущее. И настоящее тело — что совсем мелочно, согласись.

Он закрыл глаза, прервав зрительный контакт с Доктором, когда Элли своими восхитительными пальцами сильнее надавила на нужную точку на шее. На мгновение от блаженного спокойствия барабаны стали тише. Потом всё вернулось на круги своя.

— Я не буду скрывать от тебя, что были и те, кто не соглашался. Брак. Ничтожная цифра. Меньше, чем одна десятая. Сейчас они уже деградировали, — он открыл глаза и внимательно посмотрел на Доктора. — Их так мало, что они не могут организовать должное сопротивление мне. Они несерьёзная угроза. Не слишком ли их мало для того, чтобы из-за них цепляться за всё человечество?

Доктор не ответил.

— Сколько их должно остаться, Доктор? Сколько человек из миллиардов, чтобы ты продолжал за них сражаться?

Доктор еле заметно шевельнул губами.

— Один? — переспросил Мастер. — Один человек? Я ожидал что-то подобное. Как патетично, Доктор. Милая, — он повернулся к Элли, — вряд ли это ты. А она, Доктор, типичный представитель своего рода. Элли, это Доктор. И ты получишь двойную оплату, Элли, если плюнешь ему в лицо. Если хочешь.

Она непонимающе моргнула.

— Или подожди… Можешь его поцеловать, на твой выбор. Та же оплата, но тебе придётся преодолеть брезгливость, самую малость, ведь он старик.

Она не отказалась, и, как Мастер и предполагал, выбрала самый неинтересный и лёгкий вариант.

Когда она ушла, Мастер достал платок из кармана брюк и аккуратно стёр с его щеки слюну.

— Что скажешь, имею ли я право поступать так с твоими людишками? — Он опёрся на подлокотник кресла и склонился над Доктором. — Ты сегодня особо молчалив.

Он накрыл губы Доктора своими в невинном поцелуе. Он видел их всех в нём, каждую регенерацию, и старика сейчас, и мальчишку, которым тот был столетия назад.


End file.
